


Your lips on my...

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and Lena are getting bold in the caressing department and Kara discovers something nice...Rating mature because of course it is!





	Your lips on my...

**Author's Note:**

> Supercor-tober  
Lips!   
English isn't my mother tongue!

Warm hands find their way on her back under her shirt. Soft nails scrap there a little and a shiver run down her spine.

Lena was amazed about how soft the girl of steel could be. 

After telling the true about their feelings. Lena took Kara on a date. Similar to all their dates before but this one ended with timid kisses.

Over time, timid was out the window and both grew bolder and wanting to feel the other closer.

To both surprise, it was Kara who started running her hand everywhere Lena allowed her. And more and more they start to recognize what the other want.

Lena noticed that Kara loves being hugged by the neck while they kiss. Or that Kara loves Lena's hands grabbing her hair like desperate for more closeness.

Kara noticed two things in particular that drove Lena wild. One, kisses on the neck and two, simply making out. Kara had a theory and tonight she would prove it.

Kara wanted to Lena reached an orgasm only by kissing her. Using her lips.

That way the night found them both on the sofa kissing desperately like horny teenagers. Lena was under Kara completely defendless and uterly given to the super and something inside Kara felt so warm and giddy that slowly started to trail kisses on Lena's jaw finding easy access to the neck. Immediately, Lena started to moan like little whimpers, little mewls indicating that she was enjoying Kara's affections.

When Lena's heavy breathing was evident, Kara assaulted her mouth with open mouth kisses and dominating Lena's tongue with hers. Unconsciously, Lena began to buckle her hips and rub her knees together trying to find any sensation on her clit. But Kara's hands hadn't even gone down to her breast. All the blonde's attention was on Lena's neck and mouth and good lord it was working.

Lena's moans were loud and breathless and Kara smiled. The super put both hands enclosing Lena's face and slowly licked her lips. The brunette looked into Kara's eyes and the predatory look she saw back almost pushed her over the edge. Nonetheless, it was Kara's tongue entering repeatedly on her mouth and her hands on palid neck that untied the knot in her belly. 

Kara smirked seeing Lena frozen on a silent scream as the waves of plesaure dissipated.

"Omg! Kara!!!" Lena nearly scream

Panic rised on Kara's chest, did she do something wrong? Lena noticed her mistake and undid the crinkle on Kara's forehead with her fingers

"No, love. Don't get scared. It was a good «OMG»...Kara, you make me come only using your lips on mine and neck...where did you learn that?" 

"With you...I read once about basoexia and I wanted to do it to you" Kara answered shyly

"Well, now it is my turn to do it to you!" Lena all but jumped over Kara


End file.
